Wretchedstorms journey
chapter 1 Once upon a forest, two kits were found straying near the border. Luckily a cat saw them. She had bright blue eyes and looked like a grey tabby. "Where's your mother and father?" asked the she-cat. "Well.. She said we couldn't live with her since we were to much of a pawful and that we needed to learn how to swim!" Said the brown kit with white paws. The cat had a sickening thought, What kind of mother leaves her own kits? And with that she picked up the kit by the scruff and had the other cat on patrol handle the other one. The kits' rescuer made a journey to Twolegplace. She then asked a helpful loner about the kits. "Oh, you must mean Fluffernuffer's kits Twist and Rage!" Said the loner. "Twist and rage?! Those kits were half starved, in horrible pelt condition, and sick!" Ivystar screeched, "Beechfur was tending to them all night!" Then Ivystar ran off. A moon later, the kits became apprentices, taking the names Wretchedpaw and Greenpaw. After Ivystar got back she named greenpaw after the colers of his eyes and the season he was brought in. Meanwhile Wretchedpaw was named since she was the oppisite of wretched. All was good untill....... Wretchedstorm was given her warrior name. She enjoyed long walks near the border but when the border wasn't scented clearly enough, she strayed over. Then, she met a nice loner named Cardinal. They began to fall in love. They slept together and played at night but then when she walked into camp one day. "Wretchedstorm, mind coming over for a second?" Called Brookwhisper, Brookpaw at the time. She padded over, nearly blown back to where she was with what Brookpaw had to say. "Who is the father?" she asked politely. "Father of what?" Wretchedstorm asked, puzzled. "Your kits. I've noticed your stomach is a little swollen but they are due any day now." She said. Shocked, Wretchedstorm stumbled a little. "I'm not ready to tell yet," she managed to gasp out. "Well, off to the nursery you go then!" Brookpaw said nudging, Wretchedstorm's flank. Cardinal was never aware of the kits. He went about his business yearning for Wretchedstorm untill he asked a friend of his. "Have you seen Wretchedstorm?" he asked a white tom with brown paws. "Hey Cardinal! Well she is tending to her kits Strawberrykit and Pearkit." He said. One day Wretchedstorm decided to go for a gentle walk near the border when she saw a horrifying sight. A kit was frozen on the thunderpath with a big monster hurling towards it. She jumped on and pushed the kit out of the way. Then everything went black. She finally woke up and saw a catwalking towards her it was a brown she cat with white spots with.. Stars on her fur. "Who are you?" asked Wretchedstorm. "I am your mother. My name is Ringtail. You were stolen from me as kits by another cat, she wanted you but found it to much work and sent you to your death." Ringtail said warmly. She looked up and saw Cardinal dragging..... "I'm dead! But I have kits! But Greenleaf!" She said as stars apeared on her fur. Ringtail looked at her and said, "Let's go." Then, they padded into the night Chap 2 Moons had passed since wretchedtsorm's death and no one was content about it. The moment Cardinal had set foot in camp dragging Wretchedstom Greenleaf bowled him over. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Greenleaf yowled. The whole camp came out to see what Greenleaf shouted about. A queen poked her head out then rushed inside murming to the other queens not to wake the kits, Cardinal only gasped out a few words ' kit thunderpath Wretchedstorm bowl kit out of way got hit" then he lost conciousness. he woke up seeing the leader and medicine cat in deep conversation. Ivystar said " I think he is the father you are sure the omen is true?" . Beechfur nervously nodded and said " when the storm has gone and the fruit awaken the mate of the storm comes in sorrow im sure its him!". "Well i guess we can ask if he wants to be with his kits. " Ivystar mewed. My kits? the thought bowled him over my kits? My kits? suddenly all made sense he was a clan cat! Memories came flooding back. The nursery, Being took by a fox, the rouge that saved him,. He suddenly knew one thing. He was a clan cat, Chap 3 In days he was padding over camp. He hadnt told his kits who he really was thinking it wasnt important yet. But he had to do one thing. He was told by the new leader Silkstar that his apprentice ceremony was the next day so he had a day to meet with his kits and other apprentices. The kits were amazed at his stories! The queens would thank him for taking the kits of his paws. Only it was hard work with seven kits on your paws but easy if you can tell good stories. Eelkit , Pearkit, Strawberrykit, Ringkit, Saltkit, Ramkit,and Tankit were all the kits awaiting him today was there turn to be apprentices so he would be apprentices with all of them. he drifted into a dark sleep in his temporary den outside the kits den. he was stalking a mouse in a dream the queens were starving he had to catch it! Then someone lept in front of it killing it in a swift flash of fur. " youll have to be quicker than that!" a familiar voice called. "Wretchedstorm?!" Cardinal said in amazment. " You have been spending so much time with our kits you never learned of your parents so i tell you elm and copper. then she disapeared. apprentice day! Cardinal sat up remembering his dream. Elm and Copper he thought elders! He walked over to the elders den. " Hi i thought i would drop by looking for my parents anyone lose a kit to a fox?" he said politly. A grey tom with one ear missing said " You must be Copperfang and Elmpelt's kit, Jaykit. " where are they?" cardinal said. "they hunt with...." the old tom began. '"Starclan!?" Cardinal whispered fearfully. " what the heck?! you younguns never let your elders finish their sentence they hunt with Hawkthorn and Wolfridge theyll be back and overjoyed now dont you have a band of kits to tend to?" hissed Grayear. |turtlefoot |- |greenleaf |rampaw |- | rockpelt apprentice |ringpaw |- |scarabwing appentice |cardinalpaw |- |inkpatch | |- |dogpelt apprentice |pearpaw |- |ratclaw apprentice |eelpaw |- |tikiflame apprentice |tanpaw |- |feirceheart apprentice |strawberrypaw |- |queens kits | |- |eggsong tankit eelkit | |- | wolfridge saltpaw ramkit | |- | blackclaw foster strawberrykit pearkit real ringkit | |- |elders | |- |hawkthorn elmpelt copperfang greyear | |} CHAP 4 This was Cardinalpaw's first day as an apprentice and his one he like least. Inkpatch was due to have her kits so Scarabwing said. "We need to collect moss so she can be well realaxed and moss will be a need for the birth these are Greenleafs kits so they will be your kin!" "IM an uncle?' Cardinalpaw said tilting his head. suddenly it made a lot of sense to be the best moss collector ever! After an hour or so he had collect 22 moss balls and soaked them in water. It took all the apprentices and their mentors to carry all the moss.Saltpaw then charged by and yelled "its happening!". Cardinalpaw bunched two mossballs together and charged in the nursery. Greenleaf looked both excited and terrified at the same time he saw the moss and said "how many more mossballs are there?" "Cardinal said proudly "20!". a caterwaul came from Inkpatch and Greenleaf said you better go and Cardinalpaw was shoved out.